orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Time Part III
Official Summary After the attack on the carriages by mysterious gangsters, Freya finds herself in a sticky situation with Scotland Yard. Elsewhere, Granville awakens to find Kiera missing. Both Granville and Freya make disparate attempts to discern Kiera's location, and are forced into dangerous situations along the way... Detailed Recap In the aftermath of the carriage crash, with the other carriage nowhere to be seen, Freya tends to the injured Sir Alfred Spencer, giving him a panacea for his wounds. She believes the men who attacked them belonged to the Brighton Group, a super-gang known for ruthless discipline, and that the so-called "Madam Araunya" was probably working for them, as well, checking Spencer out before a robbery or attack. Spencer explains that he got her name from someone at the Discovery Club named Gerhart, and grows suspicious that forces within the organization may be targeting him. A police officer arrives on the scene and begins interrogating Freya, and it looks like he might insist on taking her into the station, but Spencer speaks up and uses his status to make the officer leave them alone. They go to the Discovery Club, a group devoted to learning both scientific and magical, and definitely for white men only. Freya attracts curious and scandalized stares, and once again Spencer must speak up to defend her and divert attention away from her. They speak to the bartender, an unremarkable looking man named Whitby who turns out to be a remarkable alchemist and spy. Freya decides she can trust him, and offers him "an adventure," asking him to investigate Gerhart's motivations in connecting Araunya and Spencer. He agrees, supplying them with information the Discovery Club had already gathered about the faux medium, including her address and real name, Lillian Yates. Spencer and Freya go to the rough neighborhood Lillian lives in. She tries to flee from them, but Freya catches and questions her. The terrified woman doesn't want to say anything, afraid of revenge from her vicious employer; but eventually reveals that Brighton had hired her to attend Sinclair's party and spy on Spencer, and when she told him about Kiera's shocking arrival, he was intrigued. She tells Freya that Brighton will be at a place called Butcher's Row that night. Elsewhere, Granville wakes up alone, without Kiera -- or his cello case. He follows a grotesque and bizarre man down an alley, where he finds the corpselike woman in white, who introduces herself as Lucy Westenra. Lucy has the cello case, and knows what's inside. She says she'll give it back, and help Granville find Kiera, if he'll only agree to let her speak to Kiera, so she can learn about the future. Granville is suspicious of Lucy's motives, but recognizing his poor negotiating position, agrees. Lucy returns Excalibur to him. Quotes Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Three Chain Links - We Aren't Alone Here * Unheard Music Concepts - Afraid to go * Kevin MacLeod - Sonatina * Kevin MacLeod - Divertissement * David Szesztay - Wake up * Naoya Sakamata - Bloody Girl * Darren Curtis - The House in the Middle of Nowhere * Kevin MacLeod - Ludwing van Beethoven: Sinfonia Number 5 * Kevin MacLeod - Eric Satie: Gymnopedie No 2 * Peter Rudenko - Waiting * Douglas Mendes - Red Violin Rock Caprice * Myuu and Madame Macabre - The Pianist (Piano Version) * Myuu - Twisted Happiness * Natus - Screaming Silence * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 38: Out of Time Part III Category:Episode